


The Ending

by Sicklywrites



Series: Asha Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the game for Iron Bull and Asha Trevelyan. Angsty as hell. Previously a part of the 'Kadan' fic.<br/>Sprung entirely from a prompt from ShadowMaster68. Thanks c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asha was visibly nervous. She was good at hiding emotions, but this time it showed. The reason was going to, and returning from, the Arbor Wilds. The end of their story was coming so close, and everyone knew it. It was like reaching the end of a book, feeling the last pages in your hands, and knowing be coming to a close soon. Only this time there was some level of uncertainty. One way or another, the next time Asha Trevelyan and Corypheus came face to face, it would end. They just didn’t know when.

Bull had just gotten back from the library and entered the main hall when he saw Asha stride from the door into Josephine’s office and to the door up to her room. To anyone else, nothing would seem wrong, but to Bull, she was hurt. It was the same walk she did when she returned from Adamant, the same walk when she met her family again. Funny how her mood when someone died and when her family came to visit was the same.

He began after her, but Leliana was wandering up to him.

“Iron Bull,” she called, “I have something to tell you.”

Bull already had a bad feeling churning in his stomach. Whenever someone said ‘I have something to tell you’ without a smirk on their face, it always meant bad news.

“Lady Trevelyan has specifically asked me to inform you that when we eventually come in contact with Corypheus again, your efforts will not be needed.”

He could see how obviously she was skirting around the issue. Simply put, Asha didn’t want him there when she fought Corypheus.

“What?” he barked, “She told you to tell me!?”

“Bull—”

“Don’t  _Bull_  me, Red.” he said, “You knew I wouldn’t be happy about this.  _She knew,_  too.”

Leliana was silent in agreement, lifting a hand to stop him from storming off. “It is to keep you out of danger, Bull.”

“Fuck  _that._ ” Bull snarled, dodging Leliana and going straight for Asha’s door.

* * *

Asha was inside, leaning on the window and watching the mountains from the balcony.  _Corypheus._  She couldn’t get it out of her head. More than anything, Bull was in her head. Everything about that big qunari of hers, everything so easy to just slip out of her hands. It was more terrifying than all of this fucked up situation put together. Then, before she could even register those loud footsteps up the stairs, he was in her room, too.

“Aaa _shaaa_!” he growled, moving like a force of nature towards her. She frowned, heart sinking. Once he reached her, he didn’t know what to do. He simply stood there, lips parted. Maker, she didn’t know what she’d do without him. He kept her together, so much so that she believed if he hadn’t, she’d either be dead or mentally crippled.

“Asha…”

“I’m sorry.” she said, finally making eye contact. “I don’t…”

Her voice was so tiny. Truth was, she didn’t want to look at his face in fear of seeing him mad. When she looked to him, he was angry, but calm.

“You don’t want me there?” he asked, “You don’t want me to be there if something goes wrong? What if something happens to  _you_?”

He saw it again – the way she curled up in defence any time she wanted out. He wouldn’t let her this time.

“But it doesn’t matter to you does it?” he said, eyebrow raised to her. “As long as you’re at peace with it all? The idea that if you die, that’s fine, as long as  _I_  don’t? Like  _I_  don’t want to lose you?” he paused for a moment, leaning towards her, accidentally intimidating her into looking away again. “You really think that I’ll  _purposely_  stay away from you when he could have you on the fucking ground, just—”

“Bull! Corypheus wants  _me_ , and he wants me dead. That’s what he’s trying to do. If I’m gone, he wins, simple as that.” she said, looking as angry as she did terrified. “Chances are I’m going to die in that fight. You being there won’t change that.”

He grabbed her by the arms and made her look at him.

“Fine. Say you die.” he growled, “I don’t want to live without you.”

Her frustrated expression loosened into quiet amazement. Bull frowned, rubbing her arm gently.

“I should  _not_  have fallen in love with the Inquisitor.” he said, forcing a smile.

“Don’t die for  _me_.” Asha chuckled, tears forming in her eyes. “You can move on after me.”

Bull looked disgusted by the thought.

“No. I can’t.” he said, curling his arm around her waist and resting his hand at her side. “I don’t wantto.”

She sighed, resting her head on his chest.

“I don’t want to wake up the morning after that battle and not have you next to me, Kadan.” he said, his other arm coming around her. “I… can’t.”

She was surprised at the way his breath hitched. It was almost as if he was going to cry. She looked up at him, those big golden eyes bringing him even closer to tears. She curled her fingers into the fabric of his pants, refusing to let go.

He took a deep breath to keep himself from crying and stroked her hair back with one hand. He could have held her there forever if it meant keeping her safe.

“Don’t make me stay away.” he said. “I won’t.”

“Bull, I know you want to be there so that if anything happens… but… please.”

He kissed her ear and held her tight.

“I don’t want to spend a minute of my life worried that I’ll never get to see you again, and  _never_  get the chance to say goodbye.” he whispered, choking up again, “What if I could have saved you, but because I’m not there, you…”

“Katoh.” she said, squeezing him beneath her fingertips. He smiled for a moment, kissing at her ear again.

“I can’t rub this one better, Kadan.” he breathed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“You can’t fix this one, Bull.” she said, “It’s either me or Corypheus… and I don’t know when that’s going to happen.”

He picked her up, letting her feet dangle above the floor for a moment before she hooked her legs around his sides. She held his face softly, pressing her forehead to his.

“I love you.” she whispered, “You’re everything to me, Bull. I’d do it all again from the conclave onward if it meant meeting you again… and I’m  _not_  losing you to Corypheus, even if that means my own life.”

“Stop talking.” he said demandingly. “You’re going to kick Corypheus in his lyrium infected nutsack, and we’re both going to get out of this alive. Just take me with you to do it.”

She breathed slowly, considering everything she’d just argued against.

“Bull, please don’t make me.”

His half lidded eye watched her, his lips twitching in a need to kiss her.

“I wondered if you cared about me for so long.” she said, “I was so worried that you’d get bored of me.”

He cringed like he did when she suggested that he could move on.

“Enlighten me.”

“I thought you’d get sick of the lifestyle of the serving girls and such. Thought you’d want a redhead.”

Bull ran his hand through her hair while the other held her ass to keep her up off the ground.

“One day I’m going to be old and have a broken pelvis, and I’m not going to be  _able_  to have sex. I’d rather have you with me then than any of the serving girls.”

Asha was unable to hide the goofy smile cracking on her face.

“All that’ll be keeping us going is good conversation.” she joked. He grinned.

“I’m okay with that.” he said, “Just as long as I can still kiss you in between.”

“Bull, my cheeks are going to burn off.” she giggled childishly, covering them with her hands.

“But you’re so pretty when you’re blushing, Kadan.” he smirked, beginning to spread kisses all over her face. “And when you’re on that throne in the hall. When you’re fighting. When you’re telling the heretics to go fuck themselves. When you’re fucking  _me._ ”

She laughed, half-heartedly trying to push him away. He chuckled against her neck, tickling her with his stubble.

“Plus, I need someone who can jack me off when I’m old.”

She burst into a louder laughter, holding onto his shoulders as he carried her to the bed. He set her down, lowering her onto her back, crawling over her like the giant he was.

“Just let me come with you.” he said, brushing her hair from her face. Her smile faded.

“I don’t want to lose you.” she said, running her fingers softly over his cheek. He leant into her hand, frowning.  _“Bull.”_

“Let me come.” he said. Slowly, her smile came back.

“Isn’t that what I’m normally saying?”

He smirked and shook his head.

“Not an answer, Kadan.”

She softly pinched at his pointed ear, waggling it.

“Let me sleep on it.” she submitted, “But only if you don’t die, and never throw yourself in the way of any dangerous looking blow. Not again. Once was enough.”

He smiled and rubbed the newest scar on his side, thanks to the behemoth in Emprise du Lion. Nearly killed him, but it would have definitely killed  _her._

“I make no promises about that last part.”

She put her hand over his face, groaning.

“Bull!” she whined, “Stop being an asshole for a second! I didn’t say yes!”

He laughed, grabbing her by the wrist and rolling her over with him so that she was on top.

“Buuuulll!” he whined back in that high pitched mocking voice. “Stop being so  _sexy!”_

Asha cackled, play-fighting for a moment before he caught her by her wrists.

“Buuuuull!” he whined again, “Stoooop it! You’re far too  _laaarge_  for my tiny little tooshie!”

Asha could have kicked him if she wasn’t in such a fit of laughter.

“Did you just fucking say tooshie?” she snorted. Bull just wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled her into submission.

“I’ll get a yes out of you, Ash.” he said, kissing her neck. “I  _will._ ”

* * *

 

Asha lied on her side with Bull’s heavy arm over her side and between her breasts. She was holding onto his hand, kissing his knuckles while he slept, quietly snoring into her hair. A few hours ago, when he was just dozing off, he was fiddling with her bottom lip so she made that ‘blub blub’ sound, and laughed like a child. Asha still hadn’t gone to sleep.

She was staring out the window, watching the clouds float across the night sky, thinking about all the ways that last battle with Corypheus could play out. She already saw him die once. Back when she first met Dorian and fought Alexius, she saw him fall onto the ground, lifeless. It broke her heart, and that was before she’d ever admitted her feelings towards him,  _and_  she knew it wasn’t real. This time, there was no going back in time to repair what had happened. If anyone died in that fight, it would be real.

And yet he still wanted to be there. Still snoring, he rubbed his foot up against hers, pulling her closer with the arm she held. She ran her fingers along his wrist and felt his chest move with each breath.

“Bull…?” she whispered, running her hand over his and intertwining their fingers. “Can you wake up?”

He continued to snore. She kissed his hand, squeezing on it.

“Buuuuull?” she chimed quietly. His snoring stopped and he moved against her body, curling around her.

“Mmmm?” he mumbled.

“You can come.”

He yawned as she rolled over, snuggling into his chest.

“You’re not going to change your mind?” he asked, repositioning his arms around her.

“I know you’re just going to come anyway.”

“Mmm… you’re right.”

She felt his collar bone and his breathing, savouring every moment of it.

“I’m so scared, Bull.”

He rubbed her back underneath her shirt, planting a slow kiss to her forehead.

“So am I.”


	2. Chapter 2

Asha remembered looking to her sides during the battle. On one side she had Bull, the other, Dorian. In front of her, Varric. But everything was silenced under the deafening roar of the Archdemon and the growl of the Breach. Everything beyond that moment become one blur inside Asha’s mind. Fire, electricity, the red waves of power eliminating Corypheus in the dark. Blood, pain, fear. It’s all she could feel.

But there she stood after it all, holding that orb in her hand, Corypheus on his knees. He was powerless now, nothing more than a maniac, and Asha was terrified. _This was the end._

* * *

As the Breach closed, rocks had fallen from the sky like hail. In amongst the panic, Bull had been separated from her, swearing in Qunlat so furiously that nobody understood. Cassandra and Varric held him back, the group reformed and just waiting for the Inquisitor’s return.

“Calm yourself, Bull!” Dorian scolded, truthfully just as petrified that Asha would not come back. She raised that orb to the sky, and that was the last anyone saw before the rocks began to fall.

“Cole!” Bull roared, “Tell me if she’s alive!”

Cole looked up at him with wide, pale eyes. The entire inner circle was staring at him, praying for an answer. When he finally spoke his voice was weak and quiet.

“I can’t hear her.”

* * *

Bull ran into the aftermath of the storm, smoke burning his eye and nose. He called for her at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking again. But there was no response to his shouts echoing amongst the stone.

Dorian and Cassandra followed hastily, but couldn’t keep up with him.

“Bull!” Cassandra called, “Come back!”

There was no way he was going to listen. He could barely even hear them over his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and his harsh breathing stinging his throat.

_“Asha!”_ he cried out, looking in every direction. He felt lost in a maze with no end. _Where was she?_ But then he saw her, curled up on her side in the dirt, her staff lying on the ground a few feet from her.

She wasn’t moving.

Bull ran to her, nearly falling when he knelt down to her.

“Asha!” he pleaded, “Kadan— please—”

Cassandra and Dorian stood over him, watching as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to his body. With her head rested on his shoulder he put his finger to her neck, feeling for any kind of pulse.

“Come on, Kadan, please be there, _please.”_

He was speaking through gritted teeth and tears, begging. _No._ He couldn’t live like this. Not without her. Not now. He could hear her ‘I love you’s in his head, her hands on his cheeks, running along the scars at his eye. Her feet against his, her lips on his neck. _I love you, Bull_.

“Bull, is she?” Cassandra asked grimly. Even she was close to weeping. Dorian was already long gone, sobbing into his hand. Bull’s fingers searched her neck, dirt and grime on her sweat covered skin. But there it was – a pulse.

He nodded, relief swelling in all of their hearts. He held her so tight so that she may never leave him again.

“Wake up, Kadan.”

* * *

 

With Bull’s arm around her waist, she limped down the steps while Cassandra and Dorian were leading ahead, hiding their tears for the rest of the Inquisition. As soon as everyone saw her, the entire crowd roared with a cheer of both relief and joy.

“You did it.” Bull whispered, his hand squeezing on her hip. She leant on him, her hand on his lower back. Her smile was weak but genuine, blood dripping down from her nose.

“Not just me, Bull.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoops I gave myself feelings

Asha couldn’t help but grin when she walked into the main hall. She was surrounded by music, delicious smelling food, and all the people that had brought her to this point. People she called not only friends, but family.

Cassandra approached her as she entered, smiling. It was strange to see her happy, but wonderful all in one.

“Congratulations, Inquisitor.” she said, shaking Asha’s hand. “We… we did it.”

“Saved the world.” Asha added, still wearing a horrible limp from the fight.

“Your boyfriend is waiting at the table for you.” she said jokingly, gesturing over to where Bull was sitting. He was hard to miss.

“Join us?”

Cassandra shook her head, holding her hands behind her back.

“Everyone wants to ask me about the great Lady Trevelyan.”

“Forget about it.” Asha said sternly, “They can ask you later.”

“I suppose there _is_ a later now.” Cassandra said, looking to the ground. “And this time it’s definite.”

Asha tugged her by the arm towards the table the inner circle had gathered around. Cassandra sat next to Blackwall on the other side, Asha seating herself between Bull and Dorian. She was immediately met by Bull’s huge, rough arm around her side and Dorian’s pat on the back.

“Had me worried, Quizzy!” Sera said, scoffing down bits of buttered bread.

“Had us _all_ worried.” Blackwall added. Varric poured out another few drinks, a smile on his face no one had seen since Adamant. He lifted his tankard to the group, standing from his chair.

“To killing the bastard!” he cheered. Everyone lifted their drinks, roaring out another cheer in response.

“To my Kadan.” Bull smirked, his voice low as he leant to Asha and kissed her on the temple. She smiled up at him, admiring the way his face softened just for her.

“Didn’t think I’d be coming back?” she asked. He shook his head.

“It’d ruin my day if you did.” he grinned, clearly joking, judging by the pain she saw in his face when she mentioned it. “I’ll carry that limp up to your room later, if you’d like?”

“I’m a little sore for that, Bull.” she whispered. He chuckled, glad that for just this moment, the rest of the Inquisition was unaware of their conversation.

“Who says I meant that?” he asked cheekily.

“You _always_ mean that.” she said, placing a fingertip on his chin and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. That _smile._

“Keep it for your room, luvs!” Sera cackled, wobbling on her seat. She was already tipsy.

“Hey, leave them alone.” Varric said, shoving her in the shoulder playfully – maybe just to see if she’d topple off her chair. “They thought they were going to die a second ago.”

“Not just them.” Dorian laughed. “But I agree. We should all appreciate our being alive, yes?”

Asha leant onto Bull, tucking her arm up between them for warmth.

“Cold, Kadan?” he asked, the rest of the table ignoring them again. He rubbed her arm, squeezing her closer just slightly.

“I expect a good snuggle after this.” she joked.

He chuckled.

“If that’s all you want for saving the world, I can happily oblige.”

She looked up, head on his chest.

“Can I ask for a foot massage?” she smirked. Bull’s grin was infectious, making her little heart flutter.

“You can ask me to massage whatever you want.”

* * *

After about three different interviews, all asking the same questions, Asha backed into the door up to her quarters. Everyone was getting closer and closer to being classified as wasted, and it was just about time for Asha to slip out without anyone noticing too much. Josephine, the closest to being sober, was beginning to wave off requests to see the great Inquisitor, thanks to a quick nudge and a ‘thanks, Josie.’

“Hey, Kadan.” Bull said, sneaking up behind her before she had a chance to open her door. “Got a minute?”

Asha looked over her shoulder, hand still on the handle.

“You almost always last more than a minute, Bull.” she teased. He laughed, pushing her towards the door by her shoulders.

“Says you, Missus Moaner.”

“Hey, I’m not a missus.” she said as the door clicked shut.

All of a sudden all the talking and laughing was muffled and quiet, leaving them in the dark and cut off from it all.

“Would you like to be?” he asked.

Asha nearly fell on her face the moment his words registered. She turned to him, wide eyed, her heart beating so hard against her chest it might’ve burst out.

“Did you just ask me to marry you?” she whispered, looking more terrified than she did facing Corypheus. Bull smiled.

“‘No’ is an acceptable answer, Kadan.” he said calmly, some kind of nervousness seeping through a mask of confidence.

“You’re… _asking_ me.” Asha whispered even quieter.

“Hey, I’m not asking _shit_ , I was just… you know… asking.”

Asha burst into laughter, close to collapsing.

“Tell me if you’re proposing, Bull.” she said, shaking and on the cusp of tears. Bull rolled his eyes, dropping onto one knee in front of her.

“This is what the humans do, isn’t it?”

Asha screamed, running to him and hitting him with a bear hug so hard and fast that all the air was pushed out of his lungs. He laughed, wrapping his heavy arms around her.

“So, do I have to ask, or is that a yes?”

She nodded vigorously against his neck, sobbing like a fool.

“Yes, Bull, yes!” she shrieked, clawing into his back.  
  
“If that’s all it takes to get you screaming those words, I should propose more often.” he joked, kissing her ear. She laughed, wiping her eyes on her arm. “I’m sorry I don’t have the rings, Kadan.”

Asha shook her head, lifting herself off of him.

“I don’t need a ring, Bull.” she sighed. Bull grinned.

“Kidding.” he said, slipping his hand down his belt. Asha gasped as he held out two rings, one significantly bigger than the other. “Guess which one’s yours.”

She covered her brightly blushing face and stared at them as if she’d forgotten how to move. He simply took her hand, positioned it within his, and slipped the white coloured ring onto her finger.

“Wrong finger.” Asha giggled through her hand.

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” Bull returned the laughter, “Haven’t done this before.” He put it on the right finger with his second guess. “This one, right?”

Asha nodded, wiping her eyes again. Bull pulled her closer, passing over the ring to her. She held it between her fingertips, holding up his much heavier hand to put it on.

“Jokes on you,” he said, wiggling his fingers, “I don’t _have_ that whole finger.”

Asha shoved him in the shoulder, so grateful she could laugh with him about how stupid this all was. Carefully she slipped on the ring, glad that there was enough of a finger to put it on at all.

“What are they made of?” she asked, feeling it beneath her thumb.

“Dragon bones.” he said, face lighting up.

 _Maker’s breath,_ he was the love of her life.

 


End file.
